


Magical Match

by amessoffand0ms



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Hecate and Pippa each sign up to a dating app called Magical Match. They don't know who the other is, of course.





	Magical Match

“Hecate, are you seriously suggesting that you want to find… A partner? A love?” Asked Ada,  barely able to believe her ears.

“Yes.” Said Hecate.”If you tell anyone about this I'll tell everyone that you have a secret supply of iced buns in your office.”

“Yes Hecate.” Nodded Ada with a smile on her face, and left.

Hecate spent an hour swiping left and right, instead of marking. 

The bell rang for dinner, and Hecate transfigured to the dining hall. 

“Is it just me or does Miss Hardbroom seem a bit happier this evening?” Mildred asked Maud.

Maud turned towards the teacher's table. 

Miss Hardbroom was smiling ever so slightly at a tale Miss Bat was telling. 

“I hope that it lasts-then she might not be so scary!” Said Maud.

When Hecate got back to her room, she discovered that she'd matched with user @pinkwitch13-so she decided to message her.

 

HB1236: Hello.

 

Pinkwitch123: Hi! How are you? :)

 

HB1236: I am all right thank you. How are you?

 

Pinkwitch123: Great thanks! So, what are you up to? 

 

HB1236: I'm just relaxing after dinner. Yourself? 

 

Pinkwitch123: I'm having my tea and watching BroomEnders. It's my guilty pleasure :”)

 

HB1236: I like watching Witch's Brew myself.

 

The women chatted some more, until Hecate signed off to do some marking. She felt a warm, happy glow in her chest-she was smitten.

 

Meanwhile, Pippa was also feeling happy. She was hoping that something good had started. 

 


End file.
